bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Halting Victory Zekuu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61057 |no = 1518 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 107 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 37 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Why did this warrior come to Grand Gaia? Was he somehow connected to the destruction of the Arena? And where did he vanish to? All of these questions remain unanswered. The only clear truth is that if he had remained at the Arena, he likely would have fought a series of incredible battles against the Zektasa. The ensuing fighting likely would have pushed the battles in the Arena to another level. In the process, he could have made revolutionary advances in battle techniques to pass on to later generations. |summon = Out of my way... If you want to live, that is. |fusion = Ridiculous. There aren't even any enemies here. |evolution = I don't care. I'll just cut down whoever is in front of me. | hp_base = 6140 |atk_base = 2999 |def_base = 1954 |rec_base = 1884 | hp_lord = 8021 |atk_lord = 3757 |def_lord = 2448 |rec_lord = 2374 | hp_anima = 9138 |rec_anima = 2076 |atk_breaker = 4055 |def_breaker = 2150 |def_guardian = 2746 |rec_guardian = 2225 |def_oracle = 2299 |rec_oracle = 2821 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Conquering Blade Flash |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, 200% boost to Atk for first 3 turns, probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 50% chance to reduce enemy BC efficacy by 50%, 50% ABP & 25% CBP |bb = Lament |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, high probable Injury and Curse effects, considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Atk, 60% crit & 80% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Myriad |sbbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, powerful Dark attack on single foe, high probable Injury and Curse effects, considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate and boosts own critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict ailments, 100% Atk, 60% crit rate & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Blood Mist |ubbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 300% Spark, 300% Crit & 300% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Undiminished Flash |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts critical damage & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |esnote = 100% crit & fills 10 BC |evofrom = 61056 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Considerably boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_1_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining. 80% total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill4_2_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances success rate of normal hits may hit all foes effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% chance. 30% chance with 50% damage penalty total. |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Boosts damage of normal attacks may hit all foes with enhanced success rate effect |omniskill4_4_note = -25% penalty. 30% chance with 25% damage penalty total. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enhances success rate of normal hits may hit all foes effect") |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 50 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_sp = 50 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's probable BB gauge fill rate reduction for 2 turns effect |omniskill5_2_note = +10% chance. 60% chance total |notes = *Zekuu is the first unit to use Type 13 Arena AI. |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Zekuu2 }}